Raging Speed: The no raging speed season
by Shadowisepicz
Summary: Here it is. If you dont want that dewal i set before, I will just delete this. :) Dont earn MLP
1. Chapter 1

I was playing on my Xbox, Minecraft, making a rolorcoaster,to be more spesific. when suddenly, the game was playing backwards and the screen was upside down.

(I am called super)  
Super:What?

Suddenly, the screen had opened a portal, taking a few wires, plugs, all my games and my xbox XD

It had stayed there, so I jumped in after it.

After what felt like forever, I found myself in a new world...

That was the prolouge.

See ya later!


	2. So here we are again

Continuing. Sorry i havent waited for your concern. And one more thing. No OCs until later. So dont ask or pm me about those JUST yet.

Super: Where am I?

I was confused, I had my things, but the portal wasn't there anymore and I was lost.

Super: I should look around, there might be someone to help me.

I looked around, trying to find anyone who could help me. I had gone for at least 40 minutes and eventually found a village.

Super: That could be good!

After another 20 minutes, I had arived at the town. The first thing I did was look at the houses.

Super: If you asked me, I would say that this town is a little like that show i was told to see by my sister...

?:Who are you talking to? And what are you?

Super: Eh?

I look behind me to see a magenta pony with a midnight blue mane, having streaks of purple and pink. 'its' tail had the same properties. There was a horn placed on the forehead. I obserbed 'It' more, and figured it was safe to call it a pony.

?:Twilight, who are you talking to?!

Both me and the pony looked towards the source of the sound.

Super: More? I guess its safe to say this whole town is filled with ponies.

The source of the sound from earlyer had flew down, when some other ponies, 4 to be exact came to where I was.

They all gathered up and started talking. After that, one of them, the cyan one, flew to me, luckily for me, I have a gamers eyesight + 19/20 eyesight, allowing me to see this at least before she was 1 meter towards me

(A/N: A gamers eyesight can see EVERYTHING towards them comming and can react more faster when concerntrating.)

Instinctily, I jumped out the way and pulled out a magnet. I positioned it to the sky and waited for 30 secconds. As I saw an item i know well.

The cyan one: What are you doing?!

Super: Stay back. I don't wanna hurt you.

The cyan one: With what?

Super: THIS!

At that moment, a spinning sword had landed in my hand. It was similar to sonics excalabur in its regular form but instead, it had 4 small rubies where the circle was, all placed in the darker areas.

Super: I really cant believe it resulted to this. I mean, seriously. I could've used hand to hand combat...or..hand to hoof..*Chuckles*

The cyan one: HEY! How did you see me comming?!

The first one: I can't believe this is actually happening...'it'...he...has 19/20 eyesight+GES(Gamer Eyesight, i actually named it, as i realised that I react faster when concerntrating after I played some FPS game)

Super: How did you know?

The first one: Your reflexes

Super_: There has to be books here now. _State your name.

The cyan one: She dose-

Super: . !

The first one: My name is Twilight sparkle. The others are Pinkie D. Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and-

The cyan one: Don't!

Super: STATE YOUR NAME!

The cyan one: What will you do? Just because you can dodge my...only...att...oh.

Super: Exactly.

The cyan one: *Sigh* My name is Rainbow Dash, fastest, radest and awesomest pony in all of equestria.

Super:*Puts sword away and grabs sunglasses* I highly doubt your the radest and the most awesome.

Rd: ...Well then, I challenge you to a stunt contest.

Twilight: But Rainbow, we just met him!  
Rd: So? Remember when you had just met us? You never said no to testing Aj's food.

Super: Where will this contest be?

Rd: Sweet apple acres.

Super: Great. Now, before I start,(Sarcasm) Is there any other wild creatures I should know about? A pony that wants to meet humans? A letter sentind fire brething dragon? Some elements that make up harmony that you all wield?

Twilight: Exactly.

Super Hmp-*Messes up words* What?!

Twilight: Yup.

Super: Oh.


	3. The competition

There we were at sweet apple acres. There was a wooden ramp placed in a clear area, so i could do tricks on it. I was ready, Rd was ready, but i wasn't so sure about the ramp. It was about to become ashes. I was staring at my sword, while i waited

Rd: Are you gonna quit? because it looks like your scared.

Super:_Scared?_ Hah! If i was scared, I would be back at where i fell!

Rd:Hmph

Then suddenly, I saw a few people coming. I was guessing it was either because of me or Pinke. A few ohhs and ahhs, and one crazy scream in the front row. But then I heard someone saying I was gonna lose badly.

?: Ha! This is Rainbow Dashes contestant? Man! That is pathetic for 'It' to have a go.

It...That name just echoed in my name. It...what does that mean. Now that I realise that it's me being called one.

Super: We ready to start?

Twilight: Yes. Ponies?

Crowd:3

2

1

STUNT OFF!

First, Rd flies up really high.

Super: That trick? What was it called...The super rainbowblast? Mario rip off? Well, I should start when she does it.

Rd:_*looks behind* Why isnt he doing anything?_

Super: GO GO SUPER*Brawl style*

Only one person followed, then a few people around her copied.

A few people: GO GO SUPER *Continuously*

Rd: _He's stealing my fans! I'll show him!_

As soon as Rd had reached a good height, she flew down, almost instantly making a white cone around her.

Rest of crowd: *Gasp*

Super:_Nows my chance._ Ramp time!

Super runs to the ramp, as Rd got closer to the ground.

The screen suddenly went split in a lightning way. Me on one side and Rd on the other.

Both of us: Ready? GO!

At that instant, Rd had done her super rainbowblast (To my knowlege still) and I had jumped in the middle of it, doing a SA2 front cover pose. Then I landed and started doing flips. Once Rd had finished her trick, she looked behind in pride, only to see everyone looking at me.

Rd:What?!

?:No one defeats Rd!*Throws an apple at me*

Super:Hmm? An apple? I was hungry.

I jump in the air and do a front flip, where the apple goes in the middle of the frontflip, allowing me to eat it. I then land perfectly, with the apple in hand with a bite taken out of it.

Super:Who threw the apple at me?

?:Erm..heheh...

Rd: Scootaloo! You know I don't cheat!

Super: Sister or something.

Rd: Crazed fan.

Super: Oh.

One long scolding later...

Twilight: Rainbow, aren't you sad?

Rd: I would be but the author is too lazy to write a scene like that again

Pinkie: Hey! I'm supposed to break the fourth wall!

I sat down, finishing my apple, where I suddenly see a shadow come over me. Of course I look up, where I suddenly see a net. I magnify my sword, and it cuts through the net before it goes over me.

Super: Hey! Whats the big idea!?

?:*Heavy breathing+big creepy smile*

Super: Erm...?

I stand up, prepared to run. As soon as I saw the net even flinch, I was gone. The pony was right behind me, carrying the net.

Super: How do you even do that?!

?:*More heavy breathing*  
Super: AHHHHHHH  
I kept running, until I ran into a beige pony with a pink and purple mane.

Super: HELP ME, A CRAZED PONY IS CHASING MEEEEE  
Beige pony:Any-*Sees fingers* Oh. Just wait here.

3 secconds later.

?: *Heavy breathing, coming closer*

Beige pony: Lyra, stop!

Lyra: WHY?!

Beige pony: Because your scaring him!

Lyra:SO?!

Beige pony: He has free rights too!

Lyra:*Calms down* Sorry, I'm just so exited that there is a human here. And i get to see it in person.

Super*Brushes self off* Well, why did you try to put me in a net?

Lyra: Because thats how you catch butterflies to look at them, then release them.

Beige pony: Well my name is Bon bon, and she was gonna keep you there until she sees a new human.

Super: Thanks. See ya around.

Lyra: Wait!  
Super:What?

Lyra: Can I have a photo of this?

Super:No.

Lyra:Please?

Super: No.

Bon bon: She isn't gonna stop until you have a photo with her.

Super: Fine.

Lyra: Yay!

One hyperspace portal later.

Lyra: Say humans!

Super:_ well, at least i am making her happy._ Humans!

Lyra takes the picture, and runs with the photo.

Bon bon: Bye, see ya around some time.

Super: At least your sane.

Bon bon: Thanks, I keep here sane, because you would have been still running if I wasnt doing that.

Super walks off, eating his apple, walking towards the sun.

End.


	4. Nightmares happen

The reason the bonus isn't being updated is because I haven't got confirmation about Aura PMin Captianawsum yet.

The bright sun had lowered so it could not be seen, while the moonlight shone brightly over ponyville.

Super: Night? Where am I gonna sleep?

Pinkie: Well you can stay at my house!

Super: Sure! I don't see why not.

later at sugar cube corner, upstairs.

Pinkie: Here is your room!

The room was pink and had pink furni-

Rage:_ Stereotypical much?_

_Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?_

Rage_:The power of Oc's, my friend._

As i was saying, it had pink furniture. There was a T.V, a singular bed, and a electricity socket(A/N: YEAH! FANFICTION CAN DO WHAT IT WANTS!)

Super: Wait...waaah?

Pinkie: What?

Super: You have sockets here?

Pinkie: Yeah! One of the few people who do, since this village mainly runs on magic.

Super:Cool. Do you mind if I use it?

Pinkie: No, not at all.

Super: Thanks.

Pinkie: I will be back to check on you.

Super: Ok.*Door closes* I still have my xbox.

After wire and plugging later.

Super: done. Good thing I kept 4 remotes near me from the portal.

Pinkie: *Opens door* He-No way! You have an xbox?

Super: How did you even know?

Pinkie: 4th wall breaking.

Super:Oh. Anyway, wanna invite your friends over to play a bit?

Pinkie: Sure!

Super: Ok. *Climbs into bed* Well, goodnight!

Pinkie: Goodnight!

Time skip! wooooooooahoahooooooahhhhhhhhhhh.

1:33AM

Pinkie was sweating, tossing and turning. The nightmares had come back. The ones of when...well...cupcakes.

Pinkie:No...No...NO!...AHHH!

She then suddenly straightened up in a sitting position, panting as if she had just ran a marathon.

(In the other room) Super: I was just about to sleep! Wait... I should check what happened.

I got up, and walked over to pinkies room. I knocked, and was given no answer. I tried again only to be given the same result. So I attempted to open the door, luckily it was unlocked, and when it was fully open, I saw Pinkie lying down panting heavily. I walked up to her and sat down on her bed.

Super: *Quietly* Whats wrong?

Pinkie: You don't want to know.

I stroked her mane, as it slowly deflated from its logic defying state. This seemed to calm her down.

Super: It's ok. Just tell me.

Pinkie: I had this reoccurring nightmare about killing my friends.

Super: Don't worry, even I know that will never happen. Your too friendly. Don't let those disturb you.

Pinkie: Th-thanks...could you..maybe.. sleep near me today?

Super: If it will calm you down, then i'm ok with it.

I gathered the blankets and pillows from the other bed and made a make shift one next to Pinkies.

At the canterlot castle.

Luna: Sister, I just sensed someones nightmare, but then it quickly disappeared!

Celestia: Well, doesn't that already happen?

Luna: No, it couldn't have, this one has been coming back since 2 years ago!

Celestia: We will do more research on this tomorrow.

End picture

Me and Pinkie are looking forward at the end of a cliff, where you can hear the sea splashing quietly. The wind is blowing a brown jacket i have backwards from where I was standing. I happen to be stroking Pinkies mane.

End.

This isnt a love story.


	5. Playground management

It was morning, the birds were chirping the MLP tune, no ponies were outside and it was wednesday. I had plans today. Pinkie was still sleeping, so I had gone to take a shower, that had conveniently been placed at the end of the corridor. After that, I took a new set of clothes(Logic hack)and went downstairs. Before I left to go to the school, I had written a note saying where I would most likely be and a cupcake saying happy every day in pink. Then I left. It wasn't a long walk, but I had gotten lost a few times. Eventually, I got there, where I was then greeted with a purple pony, with 3 flowers as her mark in that place I saw everypony else.

Super: Hello, I am here for what I was told to do.

?:Great! My name is Cheerlee, the teacher here.

Super: This whole school, taught by you?

Cheerlee: Theres only one class, but many rooms.

Super: Oh. Well that explains.

Cheerlee: We will be meeting in the playground, where they will first be having their break. You will be on break and lunch duty.

Super: Ok. Well then, see you later.

I had entered the school. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was clean and wasn't chaotic. After wondering around, I had finally found where to go, then I exited from inside and had gone into the playground, where I had instantly found the perso-*Cough* -pony-*cough*-filly who threw that apple at me the other day. But she was talking to 2 other fillies.

Scootaloo: I'm telling you! 'It's' trying to steal Rd's fans!

?: I'm sure your overreacting

?:Yeah, I mean, how would HE know that Rd had fans if he only just came?

Super: Exactly correct

Scootaloo: You again?

Super: Yup. And I see you have friends. Also, if I was truly stealing Rd's life, I would be flying and the fastest. I only accepted cause I am good at stunts.

Scootaloo:Oh. Sorry for the way I treated you before.

Super: And I am a HE, not an 'IT'

Scootaloo: Hehe...Well anyway, my friends names are Sweetie Belle and Apple bloom. We don't have our cutie marks yet, but will soon get them!

Super:So that's what those marks are... I'm just going to get something, I will be right back.

I had left to get something I had forgotten, but at the wrong time. 30 secconds after I was gone, 2 fillies had come over to the trio.

?: I see you made another blank flank friend!

Sweetie Belle: He isn't even a pony! How does that make sense?

?: It doesn't need to because your not on our level!

Apple bloom: What is a level?!

?:Like I said, you don't need to know.

Scootaloo: Can't you just leave us alone?

?:No, because we are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and we don't stop because somepony told us to.

After, I had just come back with some tape for reasons, when I saw 2 fillies shouting blank flank at the trio, making them sad.

Super: Hey! Why are you doing that!?

Diamond Tiara: Well if it isn't the human. Almost caught like a butterfly.

Super: I said stop.

Silver Spoon: Why should we? You have no control over us!

Super: Your right, exept I do.

Diamond Tiara: What?

Super: Get down to my level, you know your not surposed to be higher than the highest athority.

Silver Spoon: What?

Super: Don't let me catch you being mean to these ponies, just because they don't have something you do. And by the way, this will be going straight to you parent/carers

Diamond Tiara: No!

Super: Should have thought first. Now, evevryone inside!

Time skip Wowowowowowowowowwoooooooooooooooooooooow.

It was after school, and I had gone back to Pinkies.

As soon as I opened the door, a pink blur had tackled me.

Super: GES+19/20 eyesight isn't good enough to keep up with this.

Pinkie:THANKYOUFORTHECUPCAKETHEYWEREGREATANDILOVED THESENTANCEOMTHEM!HAPPYEVERYDAY!

Super: Ok, ok. Calm down first.

Pinkie gets off me, then I get up.

Super: You liked it?

Pinkie:Yeah!

End scene.

I was sitting down on the top of the hill, stargazing while Pinkie was asleep next to me.

(This is a friendship, not romance)


	6. That little quick Discord session

All of us were running outside. As we saw the small hole created by the item,or person, we sped up. When we got there, we saw 2 boxes, ne red and the other blue

"My remotes are here!" I said as I picked them up and went to the sugarcube corner, but when I touched them, a rift of some energy had went through me. There was a bright light where I once stood.

As a human

It had been at least 5 minutes when the light had stopped. When I came out, I fell on to"...four...hoofs?"

I looked around myself, hoping I was hallucinating. All I saw was blue pony body and a brown mane. I also saw a mark that had a game remote with a half grey cloud and half white cloud behind it. I then looked at the mane 6, who were in shock, and asked.

"Am I a unicorn, pegasis or earth pony?"

Twilight then spoke.

"Your an..alicorn...but how? You only just came."

"An aliwhat now?"

" You are somewhat more needed than regular ponies."  
I looked back at my mark, and analysed it.

"remote...remo-games!...cloud...cloud..sleep...erm ...dreams...make dreams better and play games...Make dreams better..."

I then thought back to what happened yesterday.

"I...stopped a tragic event...that would have wiped you out...by making someone feel better... I stopped the bad future"

Pinkie then caught up to what was going on,when suddenly, Dashie started talking.

"What dream? Or who?"  
In the corner of my eyes,I could see Pinkies head shaking ever so slightly, trying to say no.

"Why should I tell you?" I relplied, as I headed back to Pinkies house with the mane 6 was following me, but Dashie was flying around me, trying to make me tell her"

"I'll give you 5 bits!"

"Nope"

"10"

"Nope"

"20"

"Nope"

"100!"

I paused.

"Hmmm..."

Dashie smiled in success, thinking that she finally got me to tell her but then...

"Nope"

You could just _see_ what was going on in dashies mind. Really angry...almost angry like...

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

...that.

IWhen I entered Sugarcube corner, I quickly went upstairs and into my room. Soon becoming a game room for reasons I dont know.I put the remotes down and tried to use my magnet, but instead, a blue aura of magic appeared around my horn and my sword came to me."Gotta love pony magic..."

I lied down thinking about my alicornness, while I was unaware that Dashie hadn't come in, but instead started eavsedropping next to the room.

"Why is this so hard?"I said, as I tried to hold something. But before I gave up, I small chuckles from a wall. I knew exactly who it was.  
"DASHIEEEEEEEE!" I screamed. There was no way I would leave that unpunished. Lucky for her, I don't have time for it right now. Before I could do what I want,I had to visit princess c-timeskip"elestia!"*bows  
"Hello, super. I am sure of the changes you have had around here. But if your form has changed into a unicorn, you will need a different name"  
"2 things. Sorry for rudness but first. Im an alicorn. And seccond, call me Rage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rage:Hey! Thats my name!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"*sigh* Then call me Redemer."  
" So thats why there was a vanished nightmare before. But why are you an alicorn?"Celestia said as she looked at my Cm.  
" I stopped a tragic future"  
"Oh. Very well."  
"Goodbye, Princess"  
"You don't have to call me that anymore, your some kind of royalty now."  
"Huh.. Well then, thank you for noyifying me. Twilight and her friends will still call me super. Others Redemer."  
I exit the throne room.

On the way back, I heard the voice of a faniliar voice...and 4 more. I tped to the entrance, where I met cherlee again.  
she looked at me, obviously not able to know me anymore.  
" I am Redemer, or known as super. Now a pony alicorn..."  
"Oh su...is it ok if I call you that?"  
I just nod.  
"Super, why are you here?"  
"for a visit."  
"Then visit"  
I tp to the door that leads me outside, and go through them. A small white pegasus with a cm of a feather came up to me.  
"Are you royalty?"  
"Just call me Redemer. Dont worry"  
When the pony sees where im going, he runs fast.  
Once close enough, I said  
" I thought I told you not to do that."  
Diamond looks to me, unable to see my folded wings.  
" And you are?"  
w redemer."  
"Hah! Redemer! And your cutie mark! Cloud jumping? Pathetic, right silver?"  
" No...Diamond, you might wanna check his side again... "  
Diamond looks at my sides, seing folded wings.  
" What about them?"  
" His horn too."  
" He cant be an ali...cor...n..."  
I reply with  
" Thats right. And I am royalty too. Any more words?"  
I look around. Unable to find them. Then I stay at the school for the rest of the day, stopping them from bullying.  
After school, I saw Rarity and Aj pick up their little sisters, then I looked towards Scootalloo, and found that no one had picked her up. In fact, I stayed for an hour and no one picked her up...still. I walked up to her and asked her if anyone was there to pick her up. Her reply was

"No, there isn't anyone. No family or relatives."

I instantly thought

"_Orphan? Must feel really left out. But I have a great idea, I am sure Pinkie wont mind._Come with me. I can maybe have things changed."

One journey later...

I was walking back to sugarcube corner with a now legaly daughter. But when I was in, there wasnt anyoone there. I went to the farm, but Aj wasnt there either. I went to fluttershys, but she wasn't there. I went to Raritys,no one but sweetiebelle and a 'foal' sitter. Then i Tped to Dashies. Empty. After like 5 minutes of searching, I finally went to twilights, where I found all of them...grey? Exept twilight...

I walked towards them, where fluttershy then threw a bucket of water over me.

_Splash!_

"...Why did you do that?..."

Twilight stepped in

"They are discorded! They are the oposite of what they usually are."

"Scootaloo and Twilight, please, step outside."

"Why?"

"Because you will really want to."

They go outside.

One seccond you could hear arguing, next it was utter silence. They were all quickly cleaning as I sat down and relaxed.

"You can come in now."

They came in

"Why is is silent?"

"And regular?"

"That? You will never know. And one more thing."

I threw my sword with magic like a tomahawk, where it flew up and...cut discords nails off?

There was a note tied to it

-Try that again and you will regret escaping Discord.-

Well, thats a bit crazy, the part after I got splashed with water was a dream. How i really resolved it.

I had a lasso from earlyer, when I helped on the farm before.

"I'll use this as a leash to hold 5"

I grabbed the 5 with my magic and tied them with the lasso, then I just carried them. I could see Dashie nibling the rope. Good thing she will never know that this was one of Ajs, but customed with some glue in the middle to never break.

One magical journey later.

My mane was a complete mess. They hold much more of a fight than the author when ticked off.

I placed them down. _Hard_ on the dirt cause I couldn't be bothered.

"DISCORD!"

-Poof-

"Yeah?"

Meanwhile in manehattan.

There was babs seed.

Just walking down the lane when suddenly..

_SMACK_

Back at the statue garden.

Discord was...hurt... He made me go through this, and honestly? I used up all my rage in that one slap. I am pretty sure it hurt cause it came to his senses that if he tried anything, one more of those would come.

He snapped his fingers when I pointed to the mane 6, each of them returning to ther original colors..In FIM NOT G1!

Then I said

"Make me go through this again...You should be reformed. Seriously.

One BETTER magical journey later.

I was sat in Pinkies room. My room had become a game room so I had to share a room with Pinkie...A bed...A bit...disturbing, but it was apparently ok here.

Pinkie was quite happy. She saw that I had adopted scootaloo, who had just been taggin along. Then I said

"I am some kind of royalty now. Somewhere just higher than the princesses...I think...Yeah..."

That just gave them the :O face.

Then I talked about my magic and showed them my list

No more reaching for objects like this! ~(-_-~) Cant...reach...

No more walking 5 million miles!

I can cloud walk!

I...need to study...

The end.

That was, done on my phone. So from now on, i do all my best writing on my phone, and that is a sneak peak for anyone who pmed me last. So...yeah...Dont be surprised if you get a random sneak peak!


	7. Hes back!

By the way, this may say Me/I but it is really someone else...so expect romance from now

It was night. First time that I would be sleeping as a pony. I was in Pinkies bed, With pinkie on the opposite side. Scootaloo was on a more comfortable make do bed near me. It was very peacefull until about 3:29am.  
-Rustle-rumble  
-Oof-  
I woke up and looked to the left side of me, where i then found Scootaloo in the middle...I was going to wake her up but then I thought.  
"She must be lonely..no,she was next to me. How about...nightmare? Ah. I was asleep when she waa going to ask me"

T tossed and turned, until i found the perfect spot, and fell into a deep sleep.

Morning

I woke up , and looked around me, which failed because there was a tight grip on me. When I looked at who had a tight grip, I found Scootaloo cuddled next to me while pinkie was the one hugging me. Because of that, I decided to go back to sleep.

After 30 minutes, Pinkie Pie had finally woken up. The first thing she did was look around. She found herself hugging me, while I had my right wing over her. She then looked in front of me and found Scootaloo in the middle. Pinkie gently folded my wing back and went down to twilights house as she said the princess wanted them all.

Later.  
I woke up and gave a long and loud yawn as i flexed my wings. Scootaloo was still in bed and Pinkie was gone. I decided to wake scootaloo up and take her to school, after getting her freshened.

Once she was at school, I thought aboutwhat I should do. It took me a while to comfirm on testing my magic. I went to a safe place, and started teleporting. I was only aiming for the other hills near by, but I ended up in the throne room in canterlot castle, just as Luna came in.  
" Oh, you must be Tias sister,Luna."  
" How dare thy name royalty Tia, only royalty can do that!"  
" I...I am royalty"  
I unfold my wings to prove my point.  
" I was training my magic, as I hadn't been a pony before"  
"Oh, then I sencerly apologize for my rudeness. I hope you can find it somewhere to forgive me."  
"Its ok. I didn't see you before though. Wh-"  
"The doors swing open, as princess celestia and the mane 6 enter looking worried.  
" What happened?"  
"The elements are gone!"

Epic cliffhanger. Anyway, a few things to say.  
Number 1

I am having a competition. whoever can tell me the most intresting fact...gets to request what will happen next, and I will try my best to put it in.

Number 2

As you may know, updates come out at least once a week. and this means i update any story once a week. This is because now that my storues take longer, I cant post that often anymore.  
See ya people. And by the way, any of you got stick empires?

UGHHH


End file.
